


Caught

by SallyAutomatic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyAutomatic/pseuds/SallyAutomatic
Summary: Rey has all the information Kylo Ren needs to impress Snoke, and he has an idea on how to get it out of her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut with just a hint of plot. I might add other chapters later if Kylo decides to go another round with Rey :)
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and English is not my first language, so be gentle!

_Rey…_

_Rey…_

Rey slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the white light surrounding her. Flashes of searing pain shot through her temples and she groaned, trying to cover her eyes with her hands but finding that her body was immobilized. Through the fogginess occupying her brain, a sense of panic started to build. Where was she? What happened? Stilling her breath, Rey listened but everything around her was perfectly quiet. When her eyes adjusted to the flood of light, she saw she was in a large, empty room. The only thing contrasting with the white walls, ceiling and floor was the metal table she was laying on. Her hands and feet were bound to the four corners of the table with leather cuffs, tight enough so there was no way to escape, but not so tight that they felt uncomfortable. Though she was alone, she felt a tingling sensation at the back of her head, as if someone was watching her.

“Hello?” she called out, only to be answered with a deafening silence.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Rey had no idea how long she spent in the white cell. She tried to recall the events that led to her capture, but her brain was hazy. The last thing she remembered was being on the rebel base, preparing for a mission with Poe. Rey snapped out of her confused and half asleep state at once. What if he was captured as well? Or worse?

“Hello?” she called out again, her voice cracking and a tear escaping the corner of her eye. They couldn’t just leave her there forever and let her starve to death. Could they?

Suddenly she heard a beep and an invisible door slid open in the wall to her right. She watched as a tall, looming figure entered, the door closing behind him with a thud. He was dressed in all black, the stark contrast with the whiteness around him almost making him seem an apparition. His dark mask made his presence even more intimidating, and Rey felt her stomach drop. Kylo Ren.

“Good, you’re awake,” he grumbled with a distorted voice, as he walked over to the table she was strapped to. He walked to the head of the table, making Rey crane her neck to follow his movements. What did he want from her? Why was she still alive? When Kylo stopped behind her head, silence returned to the room. Rey felt his presence behind her, but she could not see him. She felt the same tingling sensation she had before, only know knowing its source. What was he doing? “Where am I? What happened to my friend?” Rey’s questions were only answered with silence.

She felt the tips of Kylo’s gloved hand touching her head and she flinched, even though his touch was gentle. Then, she felt his consciousness, probing against hers. He was trying to enter her mind, looking for any information she had that might be of use to him. Rey felt rage boiling, replacing the feeling of fear and anxiety. How easy did he think she was?

_NO!_

With all her strength, she pushed him away from her mind. She felt his fingers quickly withdraw from her brow and Kylo gasped. She felt his confusion and then his anger emanating from him. He growled and stalked from the room without saying a word, leaving her alone in the silent whiteness.

\---

Kylo entered his quarters and slammed his fist against the wall. How was this possible? The girl was untrained and weak, and still she managed to close off her mind for him. How could she be so strong? He paced up and down the room. This wouldn’t do. He had promised Snoke that he would have the location of the rebel base by the end of the week, figuring he would easily extract it out of the girl’s head as soon as she regained consciousness. For two days he had watched her from afar, always keeping his mind’s eye on her.

Admittedly, the beautiful brunette, tied up spread-eagled in her tattered clothes revealing expanses of skin on her thigh and stomach, wasn’t such a bad thing to look at. Kylo had felt himself drifting off during meetings, daydreaming about what he would do to her had she not been his enemy but a willing participant, eager to be taken by him. Again, he closed his eyes and conjured up the image of Rey in his mind. He saw her, staring at the ceiling, and he felt her confusion and worry. “Good,” he thought, but in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but feeling for the girl. He needed to find a way to get inside her head, get what he needed from her and then… Kylo shook his head. What happened to her after that wasn’t up to him.

Several hours later, he returned to her cell. Rey woke up from a slumber when she heard him entering the room, and he saw the mixture of fear and defiance in her eyes. It sure was a nice change of pace from the complete panic he felt had felt with every other rebel prisoner in the past. He almost admired her for it. Without speaking, he resumed his position at the head of the table and placed his fingers on her brow.

“What do you want from me?” she asked, her voice laced with fury. When he remained silent, he could feel her anger building even further. “You coward! You come in here, not even showing your face, and you can’t even bother to speak to me!” He felt her strength building as she got herself more worked up. Afraid she would be able to best him again, he pulled his fingers away from her head. He wouldn’t be able to overpower her by sheer strength, not when she was drawing hers from the powerful feelings of anger and hostility she felt towards him. He let his eyes wander down the table, over the soft curve of her breasts, down to her bare stomach. His earlier musings floated back to the surface in his mind. A willing participant…

He chuckled softly, reaching up to his helmet and removing it from his head with a click and a hiss. He felt her tense up as he placed the helmet on the ground next to the table. She craned her neck but he knew she couldn’t see him while he stayed in his position. Softly, he dragged his gloved hand over her arm, from her wrist down to her shoulder. He felt her shudder, her anger dissipating, replaced with surprise and confusion. That’s better. He started to rub her arms with both hands, massaging her sore muscles, sliding his hands down her sides occasionally, brushing the sides of her breasts as if by accident. Leaning down next to her ear, he breathed, “So you think I’m a coward, huh?” before catching her earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently.

\---

Rey jumped at the feeling of his breath on her skin, pulling the bonds on her wrists and ankles but unable to move. What was he doing? His voice, no longer warbled by his helmet, was deep and velvety. She felt his teeth on her skin, and underneath her confusion she felt a warm twinge in her abdomen. No, this wasn’t possible. Kylo Ren was a monster, a brute, but he wasn’t trying to hurt her. His strong fingers were kneading her arms firmly, but not with the intention to cause her pain. She felt the warmth of his skin through the gloves, almost wishing to feel his touch without the layer of fabric in between. She could feel his desire coming of him in waves, and she realised that he was deliberately allowing her access. Shaking her head, Rey tried to pull herself together. _Kylo Ren is a monster. Kylo Ren is a monster._ She repeated the mantra over and over in her head, until it blocked all other sensations.

Kylo groaned and moved around the table. He was now standing next to her, his face lowered and hovering over hers. She looked into his deep chocolate eyes, filled with lust and annoyance. “I’m not a monster, Rey,” he muttered, “If I were a monster, I would take you right now on this table and be done with it.” He leaned down, his black hair grazing her cheeks, and lowered his voice almost to a whisper, “I want you to beg me to take you. To make you feel like there’s no end to the pleasure I am giving you.” She felt his breath on her cheek and heard the sound of fabric rustling. Then his gloveless hand touched the skin on her stomach where her top had ripped, his fingers sliding upwards underneath the fabric until his fingertips reached the rounded curve of her breasts. His lips softly touched her cheek, kissing down to her jaw, her exposed neck. She knew she should feel repulsed by him, wanted to yell at him to stop, but the hot, clenching feeling in her abdomen was almost overpowering.

_Beg me._

The command resounded in her head, while Kylo continued kissing down her body, down her neck and her clavicle, tracing the edges of her top down to her cleavage. His fingers teased around her breasts, almost tickling but never really touching. Rey sighed. This shouldn’t feel this good. _Kylo Ren is a monster._ She started repeating the mantra in her head, but she felt it no longer held enough power to quell her response to his touches.

\---

Kylo heard her sigh and felt her resolve weaken. Excellent. If he continued down this path, she would allow him access to her mind soon, and he could find all the information he needed to impress Snoke. He had to admit feeling her respond to his touches, knowing he had total control over her body, felt even better than he had expected. While keeping his right hand on her stomach, he used his left hand to adjust the aching hardness in his trousers, barely able to resist stroking it. That would have to wait.

When he slipped his tongue in between Rey’s breasts, he heard a soft moan and decided she was ready. He slid both hands back under her top, pushing it over her breasts. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes, but she didn’t speak. He watched her nipples stiffen as they came into contact with the cold air surrounding them, feeling his member throb at the sight. He moved his mouth over one nipple, letting his warm breath wash over it but not touching, making the girl arch her back slightly at the sensation. He loved how responsive she was. Slowly circling his tongue around the sensitive nub, he sucked her nipple in to his mouth, while moving his hand to pinch her other nipple. She was outright moaning now, her eyes shut tightly and her brow furrowed.

Kylo dropped his hand to her thigh, grabbing the material of her trousers and ripping the already torn fabric upwards, exposing the inside of her thighs and the wet patch on her underwear. “My, my.. I’m glad to see you’ve somewhat changed your opinion of me, Rey,” he muttered against her breast when his finger felt the moisture as he drew a line from the bottom of her pussy to where he knew her clit would be. He looked up at her as he repeated the movement several times, applying more pressure, pushing the fabric of her underwear between her lips.

Finally, she opened her eyes and he could see the building frustration in her glare. He knew he had her right where he wanted her to be. Wasting no more time, he hooked his fingers in her panties and pushed the fabric to the side. Bending back down to her nipple, he softly bit down as he pushed two fingers inside her warm pussy. She felt amazing, so hot and tight. Involuntary, Kylo’s other hand dropped down and he started rubbing his rock hard erection through his pants. He wanted to fuck her so badly, but he couldn’t let himself be distracted from the mission he set for himself.

Focusing his attention back on Rey, he started moving his fingers inside her, picking up the rhythm to match her heavy breathing. His thumb found her clit, gently pressing down, drawing little circles in tandem with the movement of his fingers inside her. Her hips started bucking against his hand and he knew she was getting close. So he stopped. He needed to hear her say it. “Beg me,” Kylo demanded, keeping his fingers at her entrance, teasing, keeping her at the brink of the pleasure she was craving but not allowing her to tip over the edge.

“Please…” she whispered, looking up at him with eyes full of lust and want. As he pushed his fingers into her one last time, he felt her physical reaction first. She tightened around his fingers rhythmically, almost squeezing them out. Her legs shivered and her body rocked back and forth on the table. Then came the sounds, Rey almost screaming in pleasure, feeling the most overwhelming relief as she finally let go all the pent up energy inside her body. And finally, he felt the walls she had carefully constructed in her mind crumbling away. Her orgasm washed over him in a white blinding light, and then he saw... everything.


End file.
